originalauthortiyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Vampire Diaries Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 April 2016
20:22:53 -!- SpeedyBot has joined Special:Chat 20:22:54 SpeedyBot: o/ 20:23:01 !seenon 20:23:01 Original Authority: !seen enabled 20:23:04 king 20:23:04 John Gilbert is my king, I obey him. 20:23:06 fuck 20:26:44 king 20:26:45 John Gilbert is my king, I obey him. 20:26:47 master 20:26:47 Hi Master, How is it going today? 20:33:22 !yton 20:33:26 !commands 20:33:26 Original Authority, all defined commands are: !yton, !ytoff, !quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated. (Confused? Learn regex!) 20:33:30 !yton 20:33:33 !ytoff 20:33:33 Original Authority: YouTube info disabled :( 20:33:37 Original Authority: YouTube info enabled! 20:33:37 !yton 20:33:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LTRvrzYz0Gc 20:40:47 Original Authority: Now exiting chat... 20:41:20 -!- SpeedyBot has joined Special:Chat 20:41:21 SpeedyBot: o/ 20:41:46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LTRvrzYz0Gc 20:43:11 !commands 20:43:11 Original Authority, all defined commands are: !yton, !ytoff, !quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated. (Confused? Learn regex!) 20:43:12 !plugs 20:43:14 !told 20:43:17 !updated 20:43:17 Original Authority: I haven't updated the logs since I joined here. There are currently ~7 lines in the log buffer. 20:43:26 !updatelogs 20:43:26 Original Authority: Logs updated (added ~9 to log page). 20:44:56 Original Authority: Now exiting chat... 20:48:27 -!- SpeedyBot has joined Special:Chat 20:48:27 SpeedyBot: o/ 20:49:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LTRvrzYz0Gc 20:51:45 -!- SpeedyBot has joined Special:Chat 20:51:45 SpeedyBot: o/ 20:51:49 fuck 20:52:56 Original Authority: Now exiting chat... 20:53:19 -!- SpeedyBot has joined Special:Chat 20:53:19 SpeedyBot: o/ 20:53:26 -!- Sora Salvatore has joined Special:Chat 20:53:26 Sora Salvatore: o/ 20:53:32 feel free to say 'fuck' anyone. 20:53:35 Idk if it works 20:53:40 fuck 20:53:48 NEVER WORKS OML 20:53:53 lmao 20:53:55 fuck ass monkey nuts piece of shit, clit titties fucking end my fucking miserable life daddy 20:54:02 welp I tried 20:54:04 -!- Rebekah All The Way has joined Special:Chat 20:54:04 Rebekah All The Way: o/ 20:54:05 lol 20:54:12 A little ott Sora 20:54:35 -!- Rebekah All The Way has left Special:Chat 20:55:35 -!- Original Authority has joined Special:Chat 20:55:35 Original Authority: o/ 20:55:37 smh. 20:56:28 -!- Enchanted Iris has joined Special:Chat 20:56:28 Enchanted Iris: o/ 20:56:35 !plugins 20:56:35 Original Authority, Currently loaded plugins are: Chatbot::AutoTube, Chatbot::Admin, Chatbot::DiskLog, Chatbot::BanNotify, Chatbot::Holo, SeenTell, WikiLog, Welcome, Thing, Kick 20:56:37 !commanda 20:56:41 !commands 20:56:41 Original Authority, all defined commands are: !yton, !ytoff, !quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated. (Confused? Learn regex!) 20:56:44 fuck 20:56:51 I'll cry real soon. 20:57:09 Bot's really are a bitch to work 20:57:12 True. 20:57:45 -!- John Gilbert has joined Special:Chat 20:57:45 John Gilbert: o/ 20:57:51 Smh John. 20:57:55 lol 20:58:11 !ignore John Gibert 20:58:11 Original Authority: I'll now ignore all messages from John Gibert. 20:58:18 #just in case ;) 20:58:35 lol 21:01:21 -!- Enchanted Iris was kicked from Special:Chat by Original Authority 21:01:22 -!- Enchanted Iris has left Special:Chat 21:01:37 -!- Enchanted Iris has joined Special:Chat 21:02:03 yay that kick feeling 21:02:03 lol 21:04:32 -!- Enchanted Iris has left Special:Chat 21:05:04 -!- Enchanted Iris has joined Special:Chat 21:05:04 -!- Enchanted Iris has joined Special:Chat 21:05:15 Original Authority: Now exiting chat... 2016 04 15